Nobilis et Purum
by Rose of the Sea
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots about the lives of the Black family, particularly Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa.


This is a collection of oneshots about the lives of the Black family, particularly Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Few notes:

Everyone seems to depict pureblood families as abusive, distant, cold, etc. I disagree with that. I think it's too simple. I want them to be more relatable, and having something besides "reputation" to protect during the war. That, however misguided, they were trying to _protect_ their families. Also, J.K. Rowling has said in the wizarding world, homosexuality and such isn't an issue. (In response to a comment on Dumbledore being discriminated against for his sexuality, "Only by ludicrous Muggles. The wizards don't give a damn - it's all about the magic for them"). I thought that would hold true for Purebloods, as well. There's a vague reference to it, so... Warned? Anyways, enjoy! Review if you'd like! I'd appreciate it.  
>_<p>

The sound of the door opening woke Druella from her sleep. She reached for her wand, but was not in any panic to light up the room. Cygnus was away in Italy on business, and whenever he was gone, one of her girls would inevitably crawl into bed with her. Well, there had been a time when it could have been any of the girls. Bellatrix had become to proud and stubborn at the age of four - insisting she was old enough to sleep on her own. Andromeda had slowly stopped sneaking in, and now Druella knew not to expect her. It was Narcissa, most likely, her little angel.

When Druella illuminated the room, she was surprised to see golden-brown curls rather than silver-gold waves. "Meda," she whispered, "What are you doing awake at this hour?"

"I had a nightmare," the eight-year-old mumbled. "May I sleep with you tonight?"

Druella smiled softly and nodded. "Of course, my darling. Come here." She pulled back the covers to let her daughter in, and wrapped her arms around the girl. "What was your dream about?"

"You and Papa were angry with me," Andromeda replied, trying to be brave. "You called me a disappointment and said you never wanted to see me again. I…" Druella felt the girl shake against her shoulder, "I don't know what I did wrong!"

"Shh," Druella stroked her hair soothingly. "Your father and I love you very much, love. We would never leave you. We are family."

Her daughter relaxed slightly at the words, but was not fully consoled. "But Papa's uncle and aunt, they… they were blasted of the tree! What- what if I am? What if you decide you don't want me to be a Black anymore!"

"Andromeda, look at me," Druella said sternly, cupping her daughters face with her hands. She could just make out the outline of her daughter in the moonlight. "You are our beautiful, intelligent, perfect little girl. Marius was a squib, and was unable to fulfill his duties as a member of House Black. Cedrella was a blood traitor. You are not. As long as you stay true to your family, you will always have a place in this home. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Mama," she whispered and nuzzled closer. Druella circled her arms around her daughter again, pulling her close and burying her nose in the curls.

It was her greatest fear that she would lose one of her children. Every time they were out of her sight, her heart leapt to her throat, out of fear they might not come back. It was ridiculous, she knew. Bellatrix would be leaving for Hogwarts in a little over a year, after all, and she would have to let go. Almost worse than death, though, was the idea of them choosing to leave her. Choosing to taint their pureness, to throw away their family and honor. If they were to leave her, she would have to cut them out for the sake of the others. But the thought was too painful to bear.

Instead, Druella distracted herself with the softness of Andromeda's hair. She and Bella both had her curls, but Narcissa had inherited the silver-gold color of Druella's hair. Bellatrix took after Cygnus, with raven black hair. Only Meda was unique in their family. When she was born, Irma, Cygnus's mother, had told them it was a sign that she would grow up with the best of both her parents. Druella preferred to think all of her daughters inherited the best.

"Mama," Andromeda asked quietly, shaking Druella from her thoughts.

"Yes, darling?"

"I still can't sleep."

Druella laughed lightly. "What would you like me to do about that?"

"I don't know." Meda shifted into a more comfortable position. "What are we doing for Christmas?"

"Do you remember the French chateau we stayed at two years ago?" Curls flew as Andromeda nodded. "We will be staying there for a while. Your grandparents want to spend this Christmas with all of the family. It will be little Regulus's first Christmas, so we must make it a special one."

"Will Uncle Alphie be there?"

Druella pursed her lips, unsure of how to answer. Her brother-in-law had slowly drifting from the family, associating with less than savory characters. Walburga was making noises of burning him off the Black family tapestry, but Cygnus and his parents were determined to help Alphard return to the righteous path.

"We will see," she answered. "He may have work to do at the Ministry. At any rate, Aunt Cassiopeia plans on coming for a few days."

"Really?!" Andromeda sat up, making Druella regret telling her, since she was bound to stay awake with excitement now. Cassiopeia was Meda's favorite relative. Having no children of her own, Cygnus's aunt tried to be a part of the girl's upbringing. She would visit a few times a year, and always volunteered to stay and watch the children when Druella and Cygnus needed to go abroad without the girls. Cassiopeia's wife had died shortly after Druella discovered she was pregnant, ending her hopes of having her own family. Cygnus had asked Druella's permission to name Cassiopeia her godmother, and name their daughter Andromeda, Cassiopeia's daughter in the Ancient Greek myth. She accepted with little hesitation. Since then, Cassiopeia had been especially close with her goddaughter, although the other two girls never lacked for affection.

"Yes, but it is still two months away. I would appreciate it if you would try to keep calm in the meantime."

"Of course, Mama. But it's been so long since we've seen Aunt Cassi!"

"I know, darling, and I am sure she will be thrilled to see you, as well. But between then and now, you must try to sleep. Do you think you will have any more nightmares tonight?"

Andromeda shook her head and laid back down, trying to remain calm. "Do you think she'll bring us presents?"

"Andromeda, sleep. Now."

"But Mama!"

"No buts!" She could hear Meda grunt with dissatisfaction. "I have not gone shopping for her Christmas gift, yet. If you go to bed quietly, I will let you go with me to choose something for her. Agreed?"

Andromeda squealed and nodded. Druella closed her eyes, and smiled when she felt Meda lean up to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, Momma."

"Goodnight, darling."


End file.
